


Галатея

by Tykki



Category: Bombshells (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Canon Race-bending, Donna is Japanese, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: По канону Бомбшеллз, Донна Трой в числе прочих японцев (и иногда не только японцев, а других азиатов или достаточно отдалённых потомков японцев) была интернирована в 1942 г. Диана остановила попытку поместить их в концлагерь, пожертвовав собой. Позже ей поставили памятник, который Донна смогла оживитьБета - OriellaНаписано на DC Wars 2018.





	Галатея

Это не её легенда. В том, чему учили  _её_ , люди не возвращаются из царства мёртвых, не пройдя полный путь: разбирательство дела, вынесение приговора, исполнение этого приговора – и последующая жизнь как завершение. Цикл повторяется, если его не прервать, хотя, возможно, Диана прервала бы его с первого раза. Ушла бы прочь с колеса Сансары и стала... бодхисаттвой, вероятно? Можно ли стать бодхисаттвой любви и сострадания, если одна уже есть?..  
  
Донна Трой не знает ответа. Она, признаться, никогда не была слишком религиозна, да и родители всегда говорили, что буддисткой она стать успеет. Разумнее сперва позаботиться о телесном, а не духовном, это как раз отлично соответствует традициям.  
  
Донне всегда казалось, что этот подход поможет им в Америке – пусть она родилась здесь, но всегда чувствовала себя немного чужой. Но если позаботиться о телесном – о пользе для общества, о хорошей работе, о победе в войне, – её, несомненно, примут. Стоит только постараться.  
  
Не приняли. Ни её, ни голубоглазых светловолосых девочек вроде Кэсси, ни даже кореянок, а не японок. Но у них нашлась собственная не-бодхисаттва (Кэсси даже не знала этого слова!), она помогла. Заплатив за это жизнью. И, по справедливости, не должна была вернуться. Уж настолько Донна разбиралась.  
  
Но она не хотела справедливости, когда говорила со статуей, она хотела, чтобы эта высокая, красивая, безумная в своих любви и милосердии женщина смогла ей ответить. И Донна получила своё желание – вернула Диану к жизни, вернула к жизни  _кого-то_ , кто был почти Дианой, но больше был исполнением желания Донны.  
  
Ей рассказали эту легенду потом – от того народа, от которого происходила Диана, ещё более чуждая американской земле и сделавшая больше всех для её защиты. Скульптор. Статуя. Желание, исполненное богами.  
  
Мелочное, эгоистичное желание. Донне было так стыдно, ведь она знала правду. Что, как и тот скульптор, больше всего хотела исполнения этого желания для себя – не для страны или мира. Хотела услышать голос Дианы. Увидеть, как она улыбается. Встретить её взгляд и показать серебристое лассо – в пару её золотому.  
  
Убедить, что она – все они, но она больше всех – достойна её жертвы. Достойна Дианы.  
  
В другой жизни они могли бы быть близнецами. Двумя частями одной души, с первого вздоха учившимися принимать жизнь одинаково, стремиться к одному и тому же.  
  
В этой жизни Донна не хочет, чтобы Диана была её сестрой. Они пришли из разных культур и встретились на земле, которая начала сама себя пожирать из-за войны. Народ Дианы в полном всепрощении любил и заботился о каждой из своих. Народ Донны сказал, что она слишком похожа на чужаков, сбросивших бомбы на Перл-Харбор, а значит, к ней надо относиться так же.  
Донна хочет стать равной для той, кто научил её народ, что есть другой путь. Она хочет отблагодарить – но не как жертва спасительницу, она хочет, чтобы Диана видела в ней ту, кто тоже может так же повести за собой.  
  
И она совсем, совсем не видит в Диане сестру.  
  
– Ты слишком много думаешь, – говорит ей Диана и берёт её за руки. Донна боится этого, боится прикосновения, которое посылает электрические разряды по её коже.  
  
И хочет его больше всего на свете.  
  
– Я боюсь того, что создала, – признаётся она и заставляет себя смотреть в глаза Диане, не утыкаться макушкой ей в плечо, не прятаться у неё на груди от последствий своих решений. – Я люблю тебя, но я боюсь, что ты – иллюзия. Всего лишь мой самообман, который каким-то чудом видит весь мир.  
  
– Чудеса малые и великие – это и есть наша жизнь, – Диана улыбается. – И я знаю, что твоя культура учит, что вся жизнь – иллюзия, но мне всё же хочется думать, что мы реальны. Я не совсем та, кем была раньше, но и ты, Донна, изменилась. Не надо бояться.  
  
Донна всё-таки крепко зажмуривается, но потом открывает глаза.  
  
– Это моя жизнь, – говорит она себе столько же, сколько Диане. – Я взяла лассо, и я вызвала тебя из камня. Даже если мы не спасём мир, я смогу не испугаться собственного выбора.  
  
– Конечно, сможешь, – легонько кивает Диана. И целует её – не так, как хочет Донна, а всего лишь в щёку, но, с другой стороны, она сама не захотела бы слишком простого пути. – Как и любая из нас, ты сама творишь свои чудеса.


End file.
